Green Earrings, Red Roses
by Claudia Malakian BACK AGAIN
Summary: Jessie and James are at the campsite and they get a little curious about something the other does. They get a little flirty, and finally, admit their true feelings! WARNING! ROCKETSHIPPY!


_Disclaimer: Team Rocket and all related characters are owned be Satoshi Tajiri, 4Kids entertainment, Nintendo, and other cool companies. So thank them for the wonderful invention of Pokemon and the lovely, charming Team Rocket! Any flames, questions and/or comments welcomed at kylie@gateway.net_

Green Earrings, Red Roses

Author: RocketJessie

Authors Note: Why does Jessie wear green earrings? Why does James carry roses?

Rating: G

Category: Humor, Romance

Summery: James and Jessie try to find out why the other does or wears a certain thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meowth watched for the millionth time as James fell into a daze watching Jessie brush her long mane of red hair. He was having a boring day. A very boring day. So to pass the time, Meowth counted up each of Jessie and James' romantic hints, or whatever you want to call them.

They hugged seven times that day; three from terror and four from joy, looked at each other seventy-three, said the same thing at the same time five, finished each others sentences seventeen, and held hands four.

He decided to spice things up, "James, if roses are da flowers of love and romance, as I heard you say, then why do you carry dem around?"

Jessie's brush froze in her hair as she stiffened.

"Well," James started, silently pleading for Meowth to drop it.

Of course, Meowth would do no such thing, "Your answa?"

Jessie shakily started to proceed in grooming her hair. It was obvious she wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, and she wasn't hanging onto every word they said.

"Roses mean other things…" James once again pleaded for Meowth to stop.

"Such as what?" Meowth asked.

"Beautiful things can be painful," James' face gained a smile.

"Like Jessie?" Meowth jerked a thumb towards Jessie, the same smug look remaining.

Jessie stood up shakily as Meowth smiled, "So ya carry a rose to reprasent your love for Jes-"

With great courage, James covered Meowth's enormous mouth as Jessie left the campsite. Laughter bubbled up inside Meowth until James couldn't hold it back any longer. Meowth rolled with laughter.

"You think that was funny?!" James demanded.

"Ya shoulda seen your face! It was a Kodak moment!" Meowth held back the laughter long enough to speak.

James, being the non-violent one, retrieved a yarn ball and threw it into the woods, hoping it would get Meowth lost out there. When Meowth was gone, James was wondering if Jessie would come back as if nothing happened, if he should look for her, if he should pitch camp until she had returned or what? 

To his surprise, Jessie had returned, acting as if nothing happened.

"Are you just gonna sit there and swoon- I-I mean stare?" She asked.

"No actually I was gonna get some dessert. Want me-I-I mean want some?" James asked.

This was ridiculous. Jessie, being the tough one, would never let herself be embarrassed like this.

"Sure, I'll have a donut," She answered.

James blinked in amazement. She was never in a donut mood.

"I can have a donut can't I? I'm just in a donut mood," She declared.

"Yeah!" James smiled, "Me too!"

He rummaged through the picnic basket and pulled out two donuts. He handed one to Jessie and she took it. She watched him as he devoured half his donut in one bite.

"James, I don't see how you can eat so much and retain such a nice body," She smirked.

His ego took over, "I know I got a nice body."

Jessie took her third bite of her donut.

"You and I know we're the two best looking people on the planet," James started, "There is no problem in saying so."

Jessie finished off her donut as James devoured the rest. He couldn't forget how nice of a figure she kept, but of course, how could he when all she wore to bed was a belly bearing tank top and a pair of oh-so-small-their-almost-underwear shorts? Jessie remained seated on the stump next to James' pajamas. Whether or not they were pajamas because the only thing he wore to bed was a muscle shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Hey Jess, why do you wear green earrings?" James questioned.

"I'm cold, how 'bout you? I think I'm going to bed," She arisened from were she was seated and headed towards her red sleeping bag, which was placed next to James'.

James smiled, knowing he hit a weak spot. He wasn't learning much about her anymore and always loved hearing more. He then pounced on her, knocking her down onto her sleeping bag. Everything was silent.

"James? What are you doing?" Jessie asked to break the silence.

"Keeping you warm. Is it helping?" He asked.

Wow this was fun! He wasn't able to flirt this much since Pok`emon Technical. She always ruined it with her mallet.

"Um, can you get off me?" She asked.

"Not until you tell me why you wear green earrings," James teased.

"It's a nice color, you know," Jessie stuttered.

"You really should try blue, they'd match your eyes and hair nicely," James smiled.

"No, it's my favorite color,"

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"It's a nice color, it's one of my fav's,"

"Oh,"

"Can you get offa me now?" Jessie asked.

He had never seen her so innocently vulnerable before! He nodded, but before he rolled off, he traced her ear with his fingers. He smiled as she breathed a sigh of relief once he rolled off of her. She stood up once again, and smiled nervously, expecting another…attack. He then scooped her up into a fireman's carry. He brought her over to her sleeping bag, getting ready to set her down when he decided against it. He sat down on his sleeping bag, Jessie still in his arms.

"Green earrings?" James whispered.

She touched the skin under his eye, "Roses?"

He had realized that the reason she wore green earrings were the color of his eyes.

Then his romantic side took over, "Because I'm in love with one."

"Oh?" Jessie asked.

"And I'm holding the most beautiful one in my arms," He smiled.

"Feel free to kiss me anytime," Jessie smiled.

He did so. After a minute or so passed, they unlocked their lips and pressed their foreheads together.

"I wish I could find the exact color of your eyes," Jessie commented.

"Are they really that great?" James asked.

"Whenever I look into them I get lost in their beauty," Jessie said.

"Well, when I look into yours it makes me wanna kiss you," James commented.

"Don't let me stop you," Jessie smiled.

So he kissed her for the second time of many more times to come.


End file.
